2009
Important Events Artists Formed Artists Disbanded *As Cities Burn (Disbanded July 15) *Capital Lights (Disbanded August 20) *Delirious? *Dizmas *Nevertheless *Once Nothing (April 5) *Tree63 Bands on hiatus Releases January :*20 - Fiction Family by Fiction Family :*27 - Live In Nashville by Demon Hunter February :*3 - The Fray by The Fray :*10 - To Die As Kings by The Ascendicate :*10 - Innocence & Instinct by RED :*10 - Greatest Hits by Sixpence None the Richer :*10 - VOTA by VOTA (CD release) :*17 - The EP by Danyew :*24 - Who Speaks for Planet Earth? by And Then There Were None March :*3 - The End Is Not the End by House of Heroes (retail release) :*10 - The Forecast EP (expanded edition) by B. Reith :*10 - Take Everything by Seventh Day Slumber :*16 - My Soul Sings by Delirious? :*24 - Fangs by Falling Up :*24 - Freedom by Mandisa :*24 - On the Cover II by MxPx April :*7 - The Ultimate Collection by DC Talk :*7 - Dear Diary by FM Static :*7 - The Fray: Live from SoHo by The Fray :*7 - The Acoustic End EP by House of Heroes :*7 - 6 Strings and 88 Keys EP by Phillip LaRue :*7 - Let the Road Pave Itself by Phillip LaRue :*7 - 10 by MercyMe :*7 - Can't Take Away EP by Mikeschair :*7 - The Ultimate Collection by Newsboys :*7 - Live Revelations by Third Day :*7 - The Writer's Room: An Acoustic EP by Matthew West :*21 - Abandon II EP by Abandon :*21 - Danyew EP by Danyew :*21 - The Long Fall Back to Earth by Jars of Clay :*21 - Life Is Good: The Best of Stellar Kart by Stellar Kart May :*5 - Crash by Decyfer Down :*5 - More Beautiful You by Jonny Diaz :*5 - In the Hands of God by Newsboys :*19 - Dance or Die with a Vengeance by Family Force 5 :*19 - City of Black & White by Mat Kearney :*19 - Songs from the Penalty Box Vol. Six by various artists :*19 - Songs from the Penalty Box Vol. Seven by various artists June :*2 - ...In Shallow Seas We Sail by Emery :*9 - House of Heroes Meets the Beatles by House of Heroes :*16 - Best Night of Our Lives by Everyday Sunday :*16 - Summer EP by Hawk Nelson July :*7 - Scripture Songs & Hymns 1 by Matt Papa :*14 - Constellations by August Burns Red :*14 - How He Loves EP by The Glorious Unseen :*14 - Mikeschair by Mikeschair :*14 - Ocean Eyes by Owl City August :*4 - The Good Album by All Star United :*4 - Fearless by Phillips, Craig and Dean :*4 - All We Need Is Sound EP by Satellites & Sirens :*4 - Take Over by Aaron Shust :*11 - The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole :*11 - The Fear of God by Showbread :*25 - Searchlights by Abandon :*25 - The Hope That Lies In You by The Glorious Unseen :*25 - Love Is on the Move by Leeland :*25 - The Outsiders by Needtobreathe :*25 - Song of the Morning by Oh, Sleeper :*25 - Your Kingdom Come by Matt Papa :*25 - Attention by Philmont :*25 - We Shall Not Be Shaken by Matt Redman :*25 - Come Alive by Mark Schultz :*25 - You Deliver Me by Selah :*25 - These Simple Truths by Sidewalk Prophets :*25 - Awake by Skillet September :*1 - Everything Sad Is Coming Untrue by Jason Gray :*1 - Stockholm Syndrome by Derek Webb :*8 - Naked and Cold by Advent :*8 - Love & War by BarlowGirl :*8 - Unbroken and Unplugged by Fireflight :*8 - Welcome to the Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch :*8 - Life Is Not a Snapshot EP by Josh Wilson :*15 - Keep the Party Alive EP by Family Force 5 :*18 - The B.Reith EP by B. Reith :*22 - Now Is Not Forever by B.Reith :*22 - Christ Is Come by Big Daddy Weave :*22 - The Acoustic Songs by David Crowder Band :*22 - Church Music by David Crowder Band :*22 - Live Life Loud by Hawk Nelson :*22 - Jaymes Reunion EP by Jaymes Reunion :*22 - Five-Two Television by KJ-52 :*22 - Breaking the Silence EP by The Letter Black :*22 - Alive Again by Matt Maher :*22 - Confessions by Pillar :*29 - Double Brutal by Austrian Death Machine October :*6 - Need by Todd Agnew :*6 - Monster EP by The Almost :*6 - How Many Kings: Songs for Christmas by Downhere :*6 - Family Force 5 Christmas Pageant by Family Force 5 :*6 - Hope Rising by Fee :*6 - Dear Future, Come Get Me by The Fold :*6 - Forget and Not Slow Down by Relient K :*6 - Breaking the Noise EP by Satellites & Sirens :*6 - Wake Me by Tal & Acacia :*6 - Glory in the Highest: Christmas Songs of Worship by Chris Tomlin :*6 - WOW Hits 2010 by Various Artists :*19 - Christmas EP by Chris Sligh :*20 - It Is Well by Kutless :*20 - Christmas EP by Aaron Shust :*26 - You Gotta Believe EP by The Rocket Summer :*27 - Tsar Bomba by Bride :*27 - Night Castle by Trans-Siberian Orchestra November :*?? - Believe by 33Miles :*3 - Monster Monster by The Almost :*3 - Beauty Will Rise by Steven Curtis Chapman :*10 - Memento Mori by Flyleaf :*10 - House of Heroes Presents the Christmas Classics by House of Heroes :*10 - Building a Hurricane by Switchfoot :*10 - Hello Hurricane by Switchfoot :*17 - Blueprints for City Friendships: The Anberlin Anthology by Anberlin :*17 - Jeremy Camp Live by Jeremy Camp :*17 - Until the Whole World Hears by Casting Crowns :*17 - Wake Up EP by Danyew :*17 - History Makers by Delirious? :*17 - Fireflies and Songs by Sara Groves :*17 - Winter Inn: A Phil Keaggy Christmas by Phil Keaggy :*17 - Left Coast Punk EP by MxPx :*17 - Heaven & Earth by Phil Wickham :*24 - Give Yourself Away by Newsong :*24 - The Silent Night EP by Seabird December :*1 - Punk Rock Christmas by MxPx :*1 - Take Everything: The Acoustic Sessions EP by Seventh Day Slumber :*15 - Rocks Into Rivers by Seabird :*22 - Sex, Drugs and Self-Control by John Reuben Category:Years